The present invention relates to a method for predicting the structure and integrity of a polyurethane foam by means of the particular fragrance ingredient added to the reactant mixture. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method for controlling the hardness of a polyurethane foam having a fragrance ingredient to produce a foam product with a desired degree of hardness ranging from soft to hard depending upon the selection of an aroma chemical which is introduced into the reaction mixture to form the polyurethane foam.
It is known in the past to produce polyurethane foams by introducing a fragrance component into the reactants to produce the polyurethane foam.
Such methods however have not been able to devise a way to predict and control the relative hardness of the resulting foam product by selecting and using a particular aroma chemical for incorporation into the foam producing formulation.